Big Time Lust
by AlyssaReane
Summary: One-Shot; Carlos/OC  I found it a serious crime that there is not enough Carlos in the world. So this is what started the whole Ally/Carlos saga. Paradise and The Beginning are results of this deliciousness.


I was sitting in apartment 2J waiting for my boyfriend to come back from whatever he was doing. I was going through my iPod complaning in my head how ever song I turned to seemed to be about sex. I wanted my first time to be with Carlos, I love him with all of me but he wasn't ready yet. We've been dating 6 months since I got to LA, and we dated for a year back in Minnesota. I wasn't going to pressure him but today everything seemed overly sexual. I sighed and laid on the couch when the door opened and Carlos came in grinning. I sat up and tried to stand up to greet him but he pulled me up faster.  
With a hug and a kiss on my forehead he made my entire world brighter.  
"Hey beautiful." he said when he saw my smile.  
"Hi darling." I said as I pulled him to the couch.  
We sat watching the tv for a while. MTV was doing a report about Big Time Rush. They were playing 'Worldwide' which was my favourite song, so I was humming along. Carlos started laughing.  
"What's so funny Carlos?" I asked and started pouting.  
"Because you actually like the band and the songs." he said as he chuckled and pulled me closer.  
"Well of course I do, you can sing baby." I laid against his chest, it was very nice.  
"And I looked at your iPod, that's some sexual content you got there." he chuckled again.  
I felt my face getting very hot and turning red. I was about to say something but he cut me off with a kiss. It was a gentle kiss at first but he deepened it when I sat in his lap. I pulled away, I didn't want to but we needed to breathe sometime. We were both breathing heavily. Carlos put his hand on my cheek, he had locked his big brown eyes into my wide blue ones.  
"You know what, your eyes, they look like oceans, so blue and innocent." he whispered.  
I kissed him, deep and bite his lip until it bled. I licked the blood and pulled back a little.  
"Innocent was that what you said?" I couldn't help but giggle as he nodded his head slowly.  
He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Everyone is going to be gone for a few hours."  
I got the hint, and gasped, "Carlos, are you sure you want to?"  
In answer he picked me up and carried me to his room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his jawline before we got to the door. He was able to open it still carrying me.

He put me down and I pulled him onto the bed, and as he kissed my neck I ripped off his shirt, and ran my hands over he tone chest. Then he leaned back pulling me down to lay on him and he kissed me on the lips with my nails digging hard into his chest, he grabbed my hips roughly as our make-out got more intense and I moaned when his hands held my waist so tightly that I knew they would leave bruises. I kissed him some more letting my long hair fall across his skin and after a few minutes I was suddenly on my back with Carlos above me pressing his body down onto mine while he began to kiss me again, I felt his tongue slowly slip into my mouth and it made me moan a little as I had one hand scratching his shoulder and down his back, the other in his hair and returned the favor. At some point we stopped kissing to breath. He was breathing heavy as he whispered in my ear "Ally, I love you." then kissed and nipped at my jaw line. Between moans I managed to say "I love you too, Carlos."

My hands went for the buckle on his jeans and my own had already been thrown somewhere, as my nails pierced his skin. I then felt him in me, he went slowly but started to stop when he noticed i was crying. He kissed my face and said "I'm sorry, do you want to stop?", I just shook my head and tried to talk but he pressed his lips to mine before I could. It stopped hurting and felt pleasurable. I kept moaning and gasping. I wanted him to go harder and as if reading my mind, he did. He grabbed at my waist, going deeper, saying things in Spanish. It felt like we were one person the entire time. Nothing else in the entire world mattered more than each other right then. As we finished, I couldn't help but scream his name.

Carlos layed down next to me and pulled me closer to him. I put my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "I love you so much Ally. I'm glad you moved to LA to be with me." he said. I looked up and say that heart stopping grin go across his face. I giggled and kissed his neck and said "Me too, baby." We layed like that for aobut 20 minutes, when we heard footsteps in the apartment. I jumped up but he just pulled me back down. When Kendall came in their room. Kendall laughed and as he left I heard him mutter something that sounded like "About time."  
I snuggled up to Carlos again, and we fell asleep. Until Kendall came back to wake us up for dinner. 


End file.
